Super Mario RPG Battle Royale
Description SMRPG Battle Royale! Who of these lovable characters from one of Square's best games would win? Interlude Wiz: Super Mario RPG, one of Square's best games of all time Boomstick: And our protagonists are going to fight! Wiz: Like Mario, the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Boomstick: Geno, the best toy for kids! Wiz: Mallow, the frog with worst luck ever Boomstick: Bowser, the baddest koopa on the way! Wiz: Princess Peach, monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom Boomstick: He is Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And our job is analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Mario (Cue: SMRPG Battle theme) Wiz: Mario, Mushroom Kingdom's hero,. His journey starts when Princess Peach gets kidnapped by Bowser- Boomstick: AGAIN! Wiz: Yeah... Mario came to Bowser's castle, cleared the area an- Boomstick: Beated the shit outta him! Dangerous plumber, huh? Wiz: After that, Mario was about to save the princess, a great earthquake send him to fly. Boomstick: Fucking deus ex machinas Wiz: Mario tried to came back, but the "Earthquake" wasn't an earthquake at all, but a giant sword called"Exor". Breaking the star road was only part of the plan of the Smithy gang to dominate the world Boomstick: That moves on his abilities! He is the most equalized character in the game! Wiz: He has a great physical characteristics, and very decent magical ones... Except for versatibility on the magic area, being his only moves fire and jump, with variatons Boomstick: Starting with the good o'l jump, basic attack of decent damage Wiz: The Fire Orb, attack that uses fire to attack, its also an elemental attack Boomstick: The super jump, an infinite jump chain! It has great attack potency Wiz: Super Flame, attack that uses giant fireballs to attack a single target Boomstick: The Ultra Jump, area attack of decent damage, if executed correctly, it can be infinite Wiz: And the Ultra flame, area attack of decent damage Boomstick: This plumber has three types of weapons! Attack with his fists, use shells to attack or use a hammer! ''' Shells: * Nok nok Shell * Troopa Shell Hammers: * Hammer * Super Hammer * Masher * Ultra hammer Fists: * Unarmed * Punch Glove * Mega Glove Wiz: But all those weapons are childs play to Mario's best equipment, like the Lazy Shell, the Super Suit and the Attack Scarf '''Boomstick: The Lazy Shell is far better than the ultra hammer! Dwarfing it by 20 Attack points Wiz: The Super Suit grants Mario nigh invunerability to status effects, and makes him an unstoppable tank Boomstick: The attack Scarf only increases his Attack potency, though Wiz: Mario has a few flaws, like the lack of magical versatibility and intelligence Boomstick: But Mario is someone you don't wanna mess with! '' 'Mario shapeshifts into Croco Geno (Cue: Forest Maze) Wiz: An Star Warrior of name '''♥♪!? '''came to Mario's land. His only propuse was defeating Smithy and repair the Star Road '''Boomstick: His vessel? A fucking doll, of course! Wiz: Don't let the visuals blind you, Boomstick, this doll did some impressive things'.' Boomstick: Like knocking Mario out cold! ''' Wiz: Geno is the fastest character in the game, but his flaw is his lack of defense '''Boomstick: To start, we have the Geno beam! Which attacks a single enemy with a beam. Wiz: The Geno boost, which allows him to rise his attack and defense if executed correctly. Boomstick: The Geno Whirl, an overkill disk that one shots an enemy if executed correctly Wiz: The Geno Blast, an area attack that fires pilars of magic, blasting the enemy Boomstick: And the Geno Flash, which shots an small sun that grows in size! Wiz: That moves in Geno's equipment, which is all based on shooting the enemy with different projectiles, like his punches Punches: *Unarmed *Double Punch Projectiles *Finger shot *Hand gun *Hand Cannon *Star Gun Boomstick: Geno is strong, and his magic is very versatile, but he has his flaws! His magic is expensive as fuck, and is not very durable! Wiz: But Geno is more of a offensive character, hence his flaws Boomstick: Holy crap, Geno is a toy that you don't wanna mess with! Geno: I serve... To a higher authority .. Mallow (Cue : Nimbus land) Wiz: Mallow was one of Frogfisous grandchildren, sent to trade a coin for some cricket pie, Mallow was robbed by the bandit Croco Boomstick: And then he joined Mario! Wiz: After defeating Croco and gaining his coin back, Mallow helped Mario to defeat Mack, a knife shaped monster Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! I thought it was a living pogo stick! Wiz: After that, Mallow discovered something very sad. He wasn't a frog! He was the lost prince of Nimbus Land Boomstick: Thats very fucking cliché. Wiz: Yeah... Boomstick: Moving on his abilities, he has the best offensive magic of the game! Wiz: His first spell is Thunderbolt, an area attack of electricity Boomstick: HP Rain, which heals most of the wounds that Mallow recieves Wiz: Physchopath, which allows Mallow to see the enemy's HP. Boomstick:Shocker, which fires a giant thunder to strike an enemy. Wiz: Snowy, an attack that creates a snowman to crush Mallow's enemies Boomstick: And Star Rain, which creates an star to crush Mallow's enemies! Wiz: His weapons, Cymbals, sticks and his bare punches! Cymbals: * Cymbals * Sonic Cymbals Fists: * Unarmed * Whomp Glove * Sticky Glove Sticks: * Froggie Stick * Ribbit Stick Boomstick: His flaws? His attack is weak as hell and his defenses suck! Wiz: Not to mention he is a total crybaby. Boomstick: Mallow may be a crybaby, but you shoudn't stay on his way! Mallow:... I am not a tadpole...? '' Bowser (Cue: Battle agaisnt Koopa) Wiz: Bowser's history starts when he captures Peach, and- '''Boomstick: Certain plumber beats the shit outta him! ' Wiz: After that, Bowser prepared an army and- Boomstick: The fuckers abandoned Bowser! Those traitors.... Wiz: After that, he joined Mario and co. Just to get his castle back Boomstick: That moves in Bowser's abilities! He is the strongest character in the game! Wiz: Starting with his magic, we have terrorize, which can put the enemies on fear status Boomstick: Poison gas, which can poison enemies! Wiz: Chusher, Bowser creates a great piece of rock to impale his enemies Boomstick: And Bowser Crush, Bowser summons a Mechanokoopa to crush the adversary! Wiz: Bowser has 2 ways to attack, his claws and using a Chomp or a link Claws: * Unarmed * Drill claws Chomps/links * Chomp shell * Chomp * Spiked Link Boomstick: His flaws? He is slow as hell and his magic sucks! Wiz: Not to mention he is very dumb Boomstick: The king of the koopas may be dumb, but brawn is over brain! Bowser: Outta my way shortie! Peach Wiz: Princess Peach got kidnapped by Bowser- Boomstick: Again.... Wiz: After being almost forced to marry Booster, she joins Mario and co. Boomstick: Her abilities? Healing ones, of course! Starting with Therapy, which heals wounds that Peach recieves Wiz: Group hug, which heals the whole party. Boomstick: Come back, an spell that resurrects an ally. Wiz: Sleepy Time, Peach creates a sheep to put her enemies to sleep Boomstick: Mute, which allows Peach to mute her enemies, making them unable of using special attacks! Wiz: And Phyche Bomb, Peach's only offensive attack Boomstick: Her flaws? She is weak as living hell! Wiz: Her ways to attack are slapping the enemy or using a random item to smack the enemies Wisps: * Unarmed * Slap Glove * Super Slap Random item: * Parasol * War Fan * Frying Pan Boomstick: Her flaws are what makes her a weak character! ' Wiz: Not to mention she depends on another character to save her '''Boomstick: If you need a healer, you know who cal'l! Peach: Mario!! Pre-Fight Wiz:All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: Is time for a DEATH BATTLE!! Pre-fight It was a nice morning in the mushroom kingdom... Mario, Geno, Mallow, Bowser and Peach were staring at each other, something went wrong... Bowser: YOU! Geno: ?? Bowser: YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DESTROYED MY CASTLE!! Geno:... Bowser throw one of his claws at the doll, everything gets dark-pitched... ... BUT Geno was there, he just blocked the strike, before uppercutting Bowser and making him angry Back with Peach, Mario and Mallow Peach slapped Mario, who simply recieved the strike, without any wounds Mario was already angry, and put himself on a fighting stance Mallow:Guys... We can- Mario punched Peach, without success 'FIGHT!!!' Fight Mario started the fight by punching Peach twice in the stomach and uppercutted her, sending Peach to fly, she used her umbrella as a parachute, losing sight where she was. Back with Bowser and Geno Bowser tried to strike Geno many times, failing any time, Geno hitted bowser in the stomach, and sent his punch to fly, among with Bowser CRASH!!! Bowser crashed with some boulders. Suposelly dead, Geno started walking away from Bowser, then... The goddamm turtle started running torwards Geno. Bowser grabbed the doll and started slamming it into the floor, walls and boulders. SMASH! CRASH! BOOM! Bowser then used his Chomp Shell to send Geno to god knows where Geno hid into some bushes and waited for Bowser, he coudn't physically compete with him, but outsmart him. He waited for Bowser to show up. The doll distracted the king with a Finger Shot, Geno sneaked up and... Geno Beam! Bowser: GHUAHHH!!! Bowser recieved the blast point blank, his Chomp Shell was obliderated too Mario was searching Peach, a random sheep hit him, doing some damage and putting Mario to sleep Peach: Yes! But her luck ended there, she crossed paths with Mallow, who started smacking her with a Ribbit Stick, Peach used her parasol to attack, blow after blow, the princess was getting tired, and tried to mute Mallow Mute! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant